The New Penguin
by The Real Cas
Summary: Sara is the daughter of Zatanna Zatara and John Constantine. But as she learns the truth of her bloodline, and the legacy of the various superhero organizations that she must own up to, she finds that she is the one destined to save the omniverse from all evil at all costs.
1. John Constantine and Zatanna

The Cathedral was dark and quiet. The city seemingly slept in the clear night, the crisp air fresh with mist. In the darkness, Zatanna stood alone at the belfry. John Constantine walked up behind her, "Lovely place to be in the late evenings."

Zatanna nodded at John. "Tonight's mission went well." They both were pretty beaten up from defeating a few demons from a not really pleasant exorcism. John looked at Zatanna, who was clearly distracted.

"What are you telling me?" John pulled out a smoke, lighting the tiny, fiery, red-orange glow. She heavily sighed at what she was about to tell him. He waited patiently for her to speak, for he puffed a cloud of smoke as if he had all the time in the world.

"The demon we just exorcized was right about…" Zatanna broke off, eyes far off into the distance.

"What's wrong?" John exhaled the smoke.

"John, how much do you love me?" She asked.

"As much as you love me." He responded in his indifferent voice. They both loved each other, and they both knew it. But actually saying it was meaningful, rare, and simple.

They had been married for three months now, and they were still getting the hang of marriage. After all, he came from the UK and she is American. Fortunately, the magic master, and demon hunter even when far apart weren't ever really separated from one another.

"John, I'm pregnant." Zatanna finally said.

John nearly choked on the smoke he inhaled, "That's good news."

"John, I'm not sure you're the father." Zatanna's voice dropped. John looked curiously at her, but wasn't surprised. They both had relationships before each other, it didn't bother him as much as it did her, but he did feel a tiny bit betrayed.

Out of character for any man he replied, "Doesn't matter, this kid is mine."

Zatanna smiled weakly, "Thank you, John."

John smiled, "Nah, thank you. Either way, I'm a dad now." His breath had lingering smoke, as the two leaned in to each other staring off into the graceful night.

John was happy in his indifferently dark and brooding mind. Zatanna knew there was only one other possibility other than John. The only other man she truly loved, though he may have not felt the same in return. His name is Bruce Wayne, the very same Batman.

Unbeknownst to all, the child that was called forth into existence would follow in her parents footsteps, and defeat evil at any cost, like the so many before her.


	2. Bloodlines

Saraphina Cassiel Zatara-Constantine was grown up and happy with her life. Her parents were typical in raising their children. Sara knew that her younger sister Ana and her brother Keanu were annoyed by the way their parents always kept a curb on their powers. They all knew they weren't regular human beings. All three of them had inherited their mother's Atlantian (not the same Atlantis associated with Aquaman) blood, the race of humans that could manipulate magic. They also had inherited their father's gift of the True Sight.

This meant that no matter what form of spell or psychic energy (telepathy, telekinesis, empathy, precognition, teleportation, time-seeing, etc.) or physical barrier that prevented the truth, the children would see right through it.

Their uncle J'onn J'onnz was a Martian that appeared human to Non-Justice League Members, but to them they could see his real form.

In spite of their suppressed magical abilities, Sara was the strongest in the whole omniverse when it came to metaphysical power. She was more powerful that all of the hero organizations skills combined and ten times over. Yet, the restraint of her parents kept her from unconsciously creating chaos.

All five of them tried to lead a "normal' life, but as far as your parents being heroes go, that was a serious laughable joke. Still, Sara was fifteen when she would aid in exorcisms, and whenever other heroes in the Birds of Prey, Teen Titans, Justice Society of America, Lantern Corps, Justice League of America needed her help they would call on her.

Sara's favorite part of her powers, unknown to her family, was traveling to different times and dimensions parallel to their own. Of course this was an out of body experience, still a wondrous adventure for Sara.

One day a 20 year old Sara sat in the Justice League Tower base on the moon (not her favorite Martian one). She stared out the window, looking at the stars absent-mindedly.

Clark Kent floated up behind her, "Hey there Sara. Heard your birthday is coming up soon." He floated beside her, as she was floating in front of the window in the cafeteria.

"Really, did J'onnz tell you?" She replied with a grin. Clark just smiled, "No, it was Bruce. He gave me the heads up. Most everyone now knows. I know I'm not supposed to tell you, but there's a surprise party being set up…" He flashed a white grin with his icy blue eyes also smiling.

Sara just smiled back, "I read your mind already." Clark just gave a mocking frown, "Well good thing I let you."

"Good thing you're still affected by magic." Sara said to him.

"Well, I've got to go; I'll see you around later ok?" He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss; she pecked him back like a real Brit. Something she picked up from her travels with John. Clark zoomed off, as Sara just looked into the deep space of the heavens.

An overhead announcement on the intercom startled the deep thought of space in Sara's mind.

"All who haven't done so already please report to the Medical Bay for updated immunizations and other vaccinations. Thank you." The voice clicked off, and the busy people coming in and out went about their business.

Sara floated off, and then deftly landed on her feet to walk over to the med-bay. Sara considered herself like support staff since she was fifteen to the Justice League. Hell, they already had a file on her and everything. Her twin siblings were even documented in the lunar base.

Entering the waiting room, Sara waited until it was her turn to be inspected next.

"Come in." The doctor called to her. Sara entered confidently, knowing that she should be healthy, but wanted to be sure anyway.

"Hello, I'm going to go over your records, and give you updated shot if needed. Then you can be on your way ok?" The doctor said.

Sara nodded, "Go right ahead."

"Okeydokey, it says here you're up to date on all of your shots except boosters for meningitis and chicken pox. Can you tell me your family history?"

"None that I know of. I think we're pretty healthy." Sara said honestly.

"Ok, and are you married or single?" The doctor inquired.

"No hubby yet, he's taking his damn time." Sara joked. The doctor smiled, "Ok, and you still have the same phone number and address listed here?"

"Yes."

"Your parent's info is already in our database isn't it?" The doctor was typing on the computer locating it.

"Should be. My dad is John Constantine and my mom is Zatanna Constantine. My siblings should be in there too." Sara helped as best as she could.

"This is a routine checkup, but have you injured yourself lately, or gained/lost significant weight? Have there been any illnesses that we need to know of?" The doctor asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Sara responded.

"All right, what is your eye sight? When was the last you checked?"

"My eye sight's perfect, umm not sure when I checked last. No glasses or contacts though." Sara put in.

The doctor scribbled in height and weight. Sara was looking over the doctor's shoulder and saw that he typed in the wrong blood type into the computer.

"Oh, sorry but I'm blood type O. My dad's O- and my mom's O+." Sara corrected. The doctor looked up.

"The records here say that its type B. I'll fix that though. But now I need to verify that, just in case of an emergency they don't put in the wrong type. After all, most all superheroes and support staff get seriously injured at some point…" The doctor trailed off.

"Ok." Sara said.

After the whole drawing of blood and the whole checkup. Sara left wondering at the little mistake. Something in her mind was bugging her.

She had left to go find her parents to ask and she needed to know if she had made a mistake or if the records were wrong.

In the Conference room, the major members of the Justice League exited the room, and Sara found her mother, "Mom!" She called out.

Zatanna looked over and said, "Hey baby, did Clark spill the beans?"

Sara nodded, "Yeah, but its ok, I kinda already read his mind."

Her mother frowned, "I suppose we gotta get rid of the cake then."

Sara just smirked, "Ha, you wish. Mom, I need to ask you something." Her mother raised an eyebrow, "Oh, what about?"

"I went in to do my vaccinations and checkup, but the records of my blood type were wrong. Or I was wrong, not really sure. What blood type are you?" Sara inquired. Zatanna immediately got uncomfortable, "esuaP." The whole room stopped but they were still in motion, unfrozen by the paused time.

Sara knew something was up, this meant things were really bad, or needed to be kept quiet.

"Sara, I'm blood type O+ and John is O-. But before your brilliant brain has a fit, there's something you need to know." Zatanna started.

Sara's red flags were going off, "Why did you refer to dad as just 'John?'"

"There was another man, only one, before your father and I married ok? He is the only other one other than John who," Zatanna paused, "might be your father."

Sara's eyes were wide with the realization that her life seemed like a lie. "Out of two, one is my father, and you are not sure it's even my dad?"

"Look Sara, John loves you as his own, and he already knows we just didn't want to tell you, because there was no need."

"Do Ana and Keanu know? Are they dad's real kids?" Sara said clearly upset.

"They're his children yes, but they don't know." Zatanna said in a pleading tone.

"Who's my real dad then?" Sara wanted to know.

"I don't think that's a good idea-" Zatanna started.

"I think I deserve to know the other possibility." Sara said looking into her mom's eyes. Zatanna sighed heavily. There was a long pause of dead silence since the world was literally stopped.

"Will it change anything if you knew?" Zatanna said.

"No, John will always be my dad." Sara promised. She meant it too, but she had yet to reveal to her mother that the doctor said her blood type was B, not an O.

"You know him. It's Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman." Zatanna relinquished the truth, and Sara was knocked out of breath.

"Then he's the donor." Sara concluded. Her mother looked curiously at her.

"The doctor said my blood type is B in my records, but the verification will come in tomorrow. We both know that it was no mistake." Sara said, disappointed. Zatanna was tearing up. Sara just hugged her mom, and had disappointment all over her face. Sara felt lied to, but she let it go, because she wouldn't let it change anything.

After unpausing the room, Zatanna went to go find John and the twins, whereas Sara just wanted to be alone in the observation deck.

It must have been coincidence, because Terry McGinnis walked in to look out the window as well. "Oh hey, didn't notice you there. By the way happy early birthday Sara." Terry said in a polite gentleman's voice. He was the newer Batman, the son of Bruce Wayne along with two others that Sara read about.

She just realized that she gained three more siblings. Oh goody. "Thanks, Terry." Sara said.

Terry and Sara were like neighbors, they didn't excessively hang out, but they weren't just acquaintances. They were long-distant friends or something like that. After Terry drank his coffee and left, like most that came here did, Sara just made herself float staring at the stars, wondering what was real and what wasn't.

The doors opened behind her and she heard someone come in, it was Clark. "Hey Sara, I overheard your mom tell your dad something. She was a mess. Would you like to talk about it? I assure you no one else knows." He floated beside her, and they just leaned on one another in a floating hugging cuddle.

"Not really. The thing is what I really wonder is if he knows about me. I know he has others to look out for. I'll keep my promise though; John will always be my dad." Sara said, leaning her head on the man of steel's muscular chest.

"Well, as you always know I'm here for you." Clark said quietly.

The two just floated there in silence looking upon the Earth peacefully orbiting the sun, while the moon just gave a new view of the Earth, showing all the different terrains upon the planet. With nothing to say, the two found comfort in the silence.


End file.
